


Une nouvelle famille

by LunaQueen



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Donald a perdu sa meilleure amie, Agnes a perdu sa mère. Leur monde s'écroule, tout comme leur famille. Mais, à présent, c'est à eux de former une nouvelle famille.
Relationships: Agnes Keen & Donald Ressler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Une nouvelle famille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissAmande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/gifts).



> Quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore :eyes:
> 
> On en avait parlé l'autre jour, je n'ai pas pu résister ! J'espère que tu aimeras, même si c'est super court ! Encore un joyeux Noël <3

Elle s'était enfin endormie, après des heures à pleurer, à s'agiter, à se murer dans un silence effrayant, à se tourner et retourner entre les draps défaits de son petit lit de bébé. À fixer la porte entrouverte d'où rien ne filtrait. À attendre, espérer, redouter, sentir sa raison flancher au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Ses paupières s'étaient finalement refermées sur la terrible réalité.

Sa mère ne reviendrait pas. Ne reviendrait plus. Ne franchirait plus le seuil de leur appartement. Ne la borderait plus, ne se pencherait plus au-dessus d'elle pour lui caresser le visage et embrasser son front, un mince sourire sur ses traits de plus en plus fatigués. C'était un sourire fragile et vacillant, mais il avait toujours été un signe de réconfort pour elle. Il avait toujours su apaiser ses peurs d'enfant, calmer les ombres sous son crâne et ralentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

C'était le sourire de sa maman. Mais maintenant il était parti. Maintenant elle était seule.

La large main de l'agent Ressler trouva la joue arrondie de la petite fille et la caressa le plus délicatement du monde. Les larmes sous ses cils avaient séché, mais la tristesse, elle, continuait de couver.

Elizabeth avait été sa meilleure amie, celle qui s'était le plus rapproché d'une famille et, désormais, Agnes était tout ce qu'il restait de cette famille. Lui non plus n'avait plus personne.

Sauf elle. Et, tandis qu'il veillait sur son sommeil, il se fit la promesse d'être à la hauteur. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment songé à avoir des enfants, lui à qui l'opportunité ne s'était de toute façon jamais présentée, lui qui était tout entier dédié à son travail, il se promit de protéger cette enfant qui n'était pas la sienne mais qu'il aimait déjà comme telle.

Le destin l'avait placée sur son chemin, Donald saurait lui prouver qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

**Author's Note:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : « Seul »  
> Collectionner les POPs : Cheveux : écrire sur Elsa ou sur un personnage blond  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire post-canon de votre fandom  
> Cassons les préjugés : Les hommes ne pleurent pas  
> Nos personnages à la Disney : Bambi : écrire sur un personnage qui a perdu sa mère  
> Alphabet des thèmes : F : Famille


End file.
